Joyeux Anniversaire, Sakura
by Cerra Vige
Summary: Enam tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama kita yang kurang menyenangkan. Enam tahun merupakan waktu yang cukup panjang untukku, bagaimana menurutmu? / Fluff, semi drabble. Read and Review!/


**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Warning : **Alternate reality. Future-ish. Typos. Kinda OOC. Fluff. SasoSaku.

**Joyeux Anniversaire, Sakura.**

**.**

**by **Cerra Vige

March 2012

**.**

**Dedicated for Haruno Sakura's birthday**

**.**

**.**

**Ehem**. Ah, baiklah.

Hai, Sakura.

Enam tahun ya? Apakah menurutmu itu waktu yang cukup lama?

…

Tolong jawab iya, karena menurutku itu memang waktu yang lama.

…

Ah, kalau mau bernostalgia, ingatkah saat kita pertama bertemu? Saat itu umurmu enam belas tahun kalau tidak salah. Dengan rambut pendek, dan tatapan mata khas remaja. Penuh dengan emosi. Mungkin terbawa sifat labilmu, eh? Tolong setelah ini kau jangan pukul aku.

Saat kau membunuhku untuk pertama kali. Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran, aku melihat pancaran kuat dari mata hijaumu menghilang.

Apakah saat itu kau sedih?

Mungkin dalam pertemuan kita saat itu, kau sudah jatuh hati padaku 'kan? Ahaha, baiklah aku bercanda.

**Hei**, Sakura. Ingat ketika aku hidup kembali sebagai Sasori yang bertubuh manusia, bukan lagi bertubuh kugutsu. Hahaha, jika aku memikirkan saat itu rasanya ingin tertawa keras dihadapanmu. Wajahmu saat itu seperti sedang melihat hantu saja.

Dan aku ingat, kau pingsan tepat setelah mendengar perintah dari Tsunade untuk membawaku ke Konoha dan tinggal bersamamu sebagai pendamping.

…

Sebentar, biarkan aku tertwa dulu. Pfftt.

…

Ayo kita lanjutkan.

Tapi aku tahu bahwa kau tidak sepenuhnya membenciku saat pertama aku tinggal di Konoha. Karena aku ingat saat Naruto dan Lee menghajarku ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa aku meracuni dan menusukmu saat pertarungan pertama kita. Lalu kau tiba-tiba menghajar mereka berdua hingga terpental, entah seberapa jauh. Dan kau berlari kearahku lalu bertanya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Keh, saat itulah aku tahu bahwa hubungan kita akan berbeda nantinya.

…

**Entah** kenapa sampai sekarang aku tidak menyukai sahabatmu yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu. Ia sangat sangat sangat berisik. Dan tukang gosip. Yang kutahu ia juga membenciku karena sifatku yang cuek ini. Tapi yah, aku mencoba untuk tidak membencinya ketika kau bilang padaku, "Jangan lihat sisi buruknya saja. Tapi lihat juga sisi baiknya."

Sejak saat itu aku langsung banyak berteman dengan rekan-rekanmu. Terutama Shikamaru. Kau selalu memarahiku karena aku yang pulang larut gara-gara terlalu asyik bermain shogi.

…

**Terkadang** kau sering menangis. Yang sering kutemukan adalah ketika kau menangis tanpa henti karena gagal menyelamatkan nyawa pasienmu yang kau rawat di rumah sakit. Pasti kau tidak mau bicara, apalagi makan. Yang kau lakukan hanya menangis di ranjangmu semalaman.

Dan semalaman juga aku akan memelukmu untuk menenangkanmu.

Dan yang kuhafal, pagi harinya kau akan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kau juga selalu memukuliku jika aku melakukan hal-hal yang menyinggung dan membuatmu tidak senang. Kau selalu memukulku kalau aku menyinggung tentang dahi lebarmu itu.

Tapi kau tidak memukulku saat aku mencium bibirmu, ketika kau menangis karena merindukan orang tuamu.

Dan yah…yang kuingat kita berakhir di ranjang pada waktu itu. Hehehe.

…

**Menyenangkan **memang jika mengenang masa-masa seperti itu. Banyak hal yang kita lalui, tapi tentu saja yang terbaik adalah ketika kau menangis bahagia dan mungkin juga malu ketika aku melamarmu di atas menara kantor Hokage yang disaksikan oleh seluruh warga desa. Aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada Naruto dan Tsunade-sama atas ide brilian mereka.

Dan betapa leganya saat kau mengulurkan tanganmu dan membiarkanku menyematkan cincin di jari manismu.

Sungguh, saat itu aku merasa sangat hidup.

Jangan tanya tentang apa yang kurasakan saat hari pernikahan kita. 28 Maret. Sama dengan hari ulang tahunmu.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah dibawa oleh Naruto dan Kakashi ke kantor Hokage untuk mengganti pakaian dengan jas dan kemeja putih. Sahabatmu, Ino (yang tentu saja sudah merias diri) berkali-kali mengecek pakaianku. Alasannya adalah : Ini demi kebaikanmu!

Dan dengan ditemani Naruto sebagai pendamping pria, aku berjalan ke balkon menara Hokage yang sudah diubah menjadi altar pernikahan kita.

Tentu kau ingat, eh?

Puncaknya adalah ketika kau masuk dengan mengenakan gaun putih panjangmu itu.

Ah, aku rela jika nyawaku dicabut pada saat itu juga.

…

"Sasori!"

Suara yang memanggil namanya itu menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Apa?"

Wanita bermata hijau muncul sambil mengenakan obi kimono di pinggangnya. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, ia terlihat terburu-buru.

"Bisakah kau merapikan baju Ichirou? Aku mau mengecek keadaan rumah dulu sebelum kita pergi."

Sasori mengangguk, "Baiklah~"

Dan sebelum ia bangun dari duduknya, ia menuliskan sesuatu terlebih dahulu pada kertas yang ia pegang, lalu menggulung dan mengikatnya dengan tali pendek.

Ia pun bangun dan berjalan kearah kamar tidur miliknya, dan mendapati seorang anak berumur tiga tahun yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin besar di kamarnya.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan dengan berdiri disini? Ayo nak, kita harus cepat!" Sasori berjongkok lalu merapikan kerah kimono dan obi anak itu yang sedikit miring.

"Tou-chan!"

Sasori melirik putranya yang sedang mentap kerahnya dengan antusias, "Hm?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kado untuk Kaa-chan!" kata anak itu dengan mata _viridian_nya yang berbinar.

Sasori tersenyum tipis, "Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu. Kau bisa memberikannya nanti pada Kaa-chan, oke?" kata Sasori sambil mengacak rambut merah putranya, lalu menggendong Ichirou ke ruang tengah.

"Sakura! Ayo berangkat!"

Wanita berkimono merah itu muncul dari arah dapur. "Hm, ayo berangkat. Tidak apa kau menggendong Ichirou?"

Sasaori menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya ia akan kesulitan berjalan dengan baju ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Sakura sambil sedikit merapikan rambut Sasori yang agak berantakan.

Mata Sakura berkeliling sebelum akhirnya ia mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu apartemennya.

…

Simpul yang mengikat surat tadi sedikit longgar, dan akhirnya terbuka dengan sempurna. Dan menunjukkan apa yang ditulis oleh Sasori di akhir surat.

…

Joyeux Anniversaire, Sakura.

…

**.Fin.**

**A/N**

Hallo Cerra Vige kembali lagi~ hehe kembali dengan sebuah fluff and semi drabble fict yang dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun Sakura. Otanjoubi omedetou, Sakura! Nah, review? :3


End file.
